Pobre niño
by L'Muk
Summary: Hablemos de él, sabes de quien, ¿cierto? De él, El Niño que vive en la vieja casa de piedra al final de la calle, donde no hay más cemento, y la calle comienza a ser de piedra y cada vez te acercas más al bosque, de él, Severus Snape. Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**_La saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Severus Snape tampoco._**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

* * *

_Pobre niño _

_-Capitulo unico-_

* * *

Hablemos de él, sabes de quien, ¿cierto? De él, El Niño que vive en la vieja casa de piedra al final de la calle, donde no hay más cemento, y la calle comienza a ser de piedra y cada vez te acercas más al bosque, de él, Severus Snape.

Se dice por ahí, que su familia, es una familia de raros, aún que, a ellos no se les puede llamar familia, son más como, dos personas que son completamente contrarias que tuvieron un hijo sin planearlo y ahora se tiene que soportar el uno al otro, así se puede describir a los padre de Severus Snape.

Por las noches, quienes viven en las casas más cercanas a ellos pueden escuchar como pelean y parecen suceder a diario, al día siguiente y para tristeza de los vecinos, se podía ver a Eileen Prince en el mercado comprando, con moretones ocultos bajo las largas mangas de su vestido, o marcas mal ocultas por el cuello alto de la blusa, en ocasiones también llegaba a tener arañazos sobre el rostro, oh, y el pequeño Severus, siempre se le veía con el labio partido , de aquella forma que sólo un golpe podría dejar.

Los niños que solían acercarse alrededor del parque que estaba a dos calles de su casa, a las diez minutos caminando, no entendían por qué sus madres les decían que no se acercaran a Severus, no por que el niño parecía que vestía la ropa más vieja y maltratada de la historia, usualmente usaba un viejo suéter color azul marino que tenía más hoyos que una blusa de botones y más parches que ningún pantalón de niño de colegio, tenía de enrollar las mangas por que sí no, le llegarían haya las rodillas.

Las madres de los niños que se acercaban a ese parque, les decían a sus hijos que no se acercaran a Severus Snape por temor, temor a Tobías Snape, el mayormente conocido, como el borracho de la calle, temor a Eileen Prince, a quien entre lenguas y chismes llamaban la loca de la calle.

Severus Snape podía asegurar que no le gustaban los niños que se acercaban al parque a dos calles de su casa, para él, eran niños mimados que en su vida podían llegar a ser algo importante como él lo sería, una vez, entrara a Hogwarts.

Aquella maravillosa escuela de que su madre le había hablado en unas cuantas ocasiones, claro que el, prefirio informarse más detalladamente por un libro viejo de su madre, uno que tomó del ático y con mucho cuidado escondió, ya que a su padre no le gustaba ver esos libros, si llegaba a verlo de ganaría una buena golpiza, y Tobías Snape le prohibiría a su esposa curar a Snape con magia, de hecho nadie podría mencionar esa palabra, sin ganarse una bofetada.

Severus había aprendido a ser callado, nunca hablar de más, a moverse con mucho silencio, y memorizar todo lo que podría de los libros de magia de su madre, se recodaba sí mismo, que en cuanto pudiera mataría a su padre, pensamiento muy frío para su edad, pero hacia la atrás, Severus había perdido toda esperanza de que un día alguien le recatara de aquel infierno.

Severus Snape solía ver a aquella niña desde lejos, en aquel parque que quedaba a dos calles de su casa, hasta el fondo del mismo donde casi se podía encontrar la maleza del pantano, una vez la había observado por equivocación, ella se había escondido asustada mientras se jalaba su largo cabello rojo, casi pudo escucharla llorar mientras sus zapatillas nuevas de charol se encontraban llenas de lodo y descosidas, todo gracias a aquellos niños que sus madres les prohibían acercarse a Severus Snape.

Severus estuvo a punto de gritarle que se callara de una buena vez y lo dejara leer en calma, hasta que observo con gran curiosidad como la niña de un movimiento de manos hacia que el lodo desapareciera y sus nuevos zapatos de charol quedaran como cuando su madre se los dio nuevos.

-Lily- escucho la oz de otra niña así que se alejo. - Lily, donde estas

-Aquí, Tuny-a Severus le encanto la vocecita e la niña llamada Lily.- vámonos.

Muchas veces se encontró a si mismo pensado en aquella niña, muchas veces ignoro a su padre por pensar en la niña y gracias a aquella muchas bofetadas se había ganado.

Un día, se prometía Severus a sí mismo, algún día le hablaría, lo dejo escrito en su mente junto con deshacerse de su padre.

Podre niño , a tan poca edad cuantas veces pensó en la manera más rápida de terminar tanto sufriente, no soportaría por mucho tiempo, pero ello ansiaba que su carta de Hogwarts llegara lo más pronto posible, pero hasta que aquello pasara, segura viviendo ahí, en la última casa de piedra donde la calle terminaba, con dos padres que no se querían , sufriendo abusos de toda la gente, guardando silencio, prometiéndose cosas en silencio, esperando con paciencia aquel momento donde el llegaría a tener un papel importante en la historia.

Las lágrimas no estaban permitidas por su puesto, la maldad era la orden del día, en un futuro pensaba, todo mejoraría, todo sería diferente.

Pobre niño ingenuo, su vida era una mierda y de la misma manera segura, ante todo sabía que su final, tal vez, tan solo tal vez sería diferente a lo que fue su vida. Pobre niño ingenuo fue.

* * *

_Buenas, debo decir que me tomo tiempo realizar esta historia, ya que al comenzar escribir terminaba reflejando mis propios demonios. Sin mas, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y sus comentarios son bien recibidos. Sin mas , Hasta luego._


End file.
